Camp High Blood Meets the Princess
by write to create
Summary: Hera never had Demigod children before. She took her marriage with Zeus very seriously. But when Zeus had 2 demigod children with the same women, he crossed the line. Hera decided to pull a prank on Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter...
1. It Begins

**Hera's Revenge**

"You had two? With who?" Hera screamed at her husband Zeus.

"Hera, let me explain. It was my Greek and Roman sides, there was nothing I could do. I thought she was cute, I was Greek, I married her and had Thalia. Then, about a year later, my Roman side liked her will to be a queen, and we had Jason. There is nothing I can do now," Zeus tried to calm his wife. He hadn't seen her this mad, scene well. Lets just say it was a long time ago.

"You and I promised each other that we would never cheat! Being the goddess of Marriage, this is not okay with me!" she was growing angry. If she didn't stop, I think the whole family might start to fight.

"What can I do to make it up to you? I gave you Jason, he is yours. There is nothing I can do about Thalia. She was a tree. The Golden Fleece.."

"Don't bring up the Fleece again. Its Percy Jackson fault. He brought the Fleece to camp," Hera always blames thing on Percy. _World War 2? It all his fault! I don't care if he wasn't born, it is his fault!_

"Dear, please. You are making the other gods uncomfortable," I try to act kind. didn't work.

"Good bye Zeus. I will see you in a century or two," she stormed out of the thrown room. Leaving Mt. Olympus.

Hera had to come up with a way to punished Percy and Zeus for what they had done. This is not to be taken lightly by the goddess of marriage…

**9 Year Later**

"Welcome to Camp High Blood. I'm Percy. I will be helping you get settled, your godly parent should claim you tonight," the new girl and Percy walked to the Hermes Cabin. The demigods that used to live here, were claimed.

"Percy, where am I?" the girl asked.

"You are at Camp High Blood. You are a demigod, half mortal, half god. What id your name?"

"Catlin," she murmured.

"Well Catlin, would you like a tour of the Camp?" Percy asked.

"Sure, I guess." Catlin walk out.

Catlin had black hair, and gold eyes. She resembled a goddess. She was strong and, had a good scene of friendship and family. When they were walking around Camp, Percy and Catlin talked. He shared all of his adventures with her. Time seemed to fly, it was dinner time.

"For tonight you will eat with the Hermes Cabin. The head counselor is Sara. Nice girl," he waved to Sara. Percy walked Catlin over and introduced her. He left them to eat, and went back to his table

"Thank you all for this great day. We are having very fast progress getting all the injured healed, thanks to Apollo head counselor, Will," Will stood. Everyone feel silent.

"It is true, everyone is healing from the war. Many have already recovered, and are back on there feet," he paused. Looking around, his eyes found Catlin. "T.. To continue," did Will just stutter? That never happens. "We to have everyone better by the next year." He sat down. People asked him f he was okay, he had stuttered in front of the whole camp.

We ate in silence. After, Will walked over to me. "Who's the new girl?"

"That's Catlin. She is still waiting to see who her godly parent is. Chiron think she is going to be different," Percy looked over at Catlin. She had already made friends with half the camp.

"Percy, I need to talk to you," it was Annabeth.

"Sure. I'll see you at the camp fire, okay?"

"Okay," he ran to catch up with the Apollo Cabin, he was needed for the camp fire.

"What's wrong Annabeth?" I looked at her with concern. The last time she pulled me away from someone was to tell me something bad had happened.

"Its the new girl. Is it me, or is she like Hera?" I never really thought about it. She did look kind of like Hera.

"She hasn't been claimed yet. I wouldn't worry, Hera is loyal to Zeus and only Zeus.

**Back on Olympus**

"That's what you think…" Hera was sitting alone watching as the whole camp loved Catlin. This was going to be the best surprise every!


	2. Hera is Told On

**Hera's Revenge**

Catlin was loved by the whole camp, well except Annabeth. She felt something weird going on. She had tried to tell Percy, but he didn't listen. He thought it was just her being jealous.

"Percy! She hasn't been claimed and its been over a week! We have to take her to Camp Jupiter!" she was yelling now. "Do you not feel the power coming from her?"

"Sorry no, I don't. I don't get why you don't like her," Percy had been trying really hard to understand what made Annabeth so mad at him.

"She hasn't been claimed! You made the gods promise! Get up to Olympus and make her godly parent claim her! I am not going to lay off till I know her parent!" she was still yelling at Percy.

"I'll talk to Chiron about letting me leave for a couple of days," he walks away. Catlin approached Annabeth, trying not to anger her.

"Hey, ah, your Annabeth right?" she asked.

"Ya, your Catlin, the new girl. Still is unclaimed," she smiled at her. Not a nice smile, it was like she was laughing at her.

"It's not my fault! How ever my mother is, she will claim me before Percy Jackson," the way she said his name made Annabeth chock. She said it like he was a curse. "has to go force her to!" she turned and walked away.

**At the Cabins**

Percy was packing for a three day trip to Olympus. Chiron had Iris Messaged the gods to ask if it was okay. I was standing there, he let me talk to them.

"I would like to ask that you all be there, we have some business to attend to," I waited.

"Okay Percy Jackson, we will give 12 hours to make your point. Then you are to leave or, stay with your father," Zeus made it pretty clear.

I nod and wait till they end the message to breath again. "That was very brave of you to ask, Percy," Chiron told me. "The gods are busy, if they agreed, that means they also have something to tell you."

"That cant be good," he walk out to his cabin. Seeing Annabeth, Percy call her over.

"What Percy. I'm super busy," she was about to walk away.

"I got permission to go to Olympus. I wanted to ask if you would go, but if your to busy..."

"Percy that's great! Of course I'll go with you," she hugged him, then went inside the Athena Cabin.

Walking back to his cabin, Percy couldn't stop thinking of what Chiron said _the gods are busy, if they agreed, that means they also have something to tell you. _What would they want to tell him? That he was going to die for visiting them?

**The Next Day**

Annabeth and Percy left first thing in the mourning. Wants alone, Annabeth and him talked.

"Do you think her parent will come forward?" he asked her. They walked into the Empire State Building.

"They have to, if they don't, they are breaking there vow," they turned to the elevator.

"600th floor please," the guy looked at her like she was crazy.

"I think the gods will see us. My names Percy Jackson," the guy turned toward me and froze.

"Sorry Mr. Jack.. Jackson. Righ.. Right this way," he took us into the elevator, and push the button that said 600.

"Thank you," Annabeth said to the man as she passed. We rode up in silents. The last time Annabeth and Percy were here together was when the second Titan war was happening. The doors opened, and Olympus was there.

"Lets go yell at some gods," Percy joked.

"Funny, lets try to let the goddess explain before we get to mad," just like her. Try and reason with a goddess. Percy was thinking, _lets do it my way._

We walked into the thrown room, every god and goddess was there. Time to make the big surprise.

"One of you has not followed your vow to claim ever one of your children," I look over at my dad, "I ask that you now, step forward and tell me who you are."

No one moved. "If one of you doesn't answer me, I will tell you who I think the goddess is," Annabeth yelled across the room. All the gods let out a breath of air. Not there fault.

"No one? Okay then. My guess is that it is a daughter of Hera," gasp spilled into the air. Zeus turned to his wife, fire in his eyes. "Let me finish. Zeus had two demigod children with Mrs. Grace, Jason and Thalia. To get back at her husband, she had a daughter with a mortal and named her Catlin."

"I would never have a children with anyone but Zeus! How dare,"

"No? Then explain why everyone at camp who loves Hera, you, likes her. And the people that don't like you, me, hate her?" Annabeth had set up a trap. She new it was Hera's daughter all along.

"You dare inter up a goddess?" she yelled, shaking the walls.

"I do," her and Hera stared each other down.

"Enough! Hera, did you or did you not give birth to this girl?" Zeus new the truth. He could read Hera's expressions.

"I did have the child. I will not claim her. Nothing you can do will change my mind," she smirked at Annabeth.

"Queen Hera, you are not going to like this. This whole conversation has been Iris Messaged to the whole camp. You just claimed your daughter," Annabeth was shocked. Percy planed something, and it worked.


	3. What to Do With Her

**Hera's Revenge**

Queen Hera yelled, "You tricked me you little demigod! How dare you!"

"What did you think, that you couldn't claim her? Do you think we would let you do that?" Percy asked her.

"I thought I could out smart a demigod," she looked ready to blow his head off.

"You couldn't keep it a secret forever. That was imposable, not with a girl like Annabeth trying to figure it out," Percy yelled back. She was ready to kill him.

"Percy, lets go. We did what we came for," Annabeth tried to pull me away. I held my ground.

"You tried to break your oath," he was getting mad, "that is not something I will take lightly."

"Lets go Percy," this time he let her pull him out of the thrown room. They walked back to the magic elevator and went back down to there world. They arrived back at camp, Catlin was at the Big House.

"Percy, that was amazing!" Will yelled at me.

"Thanks dude, that means a lot," Percy said as we patted Will on the back. "I have go talk to Chiron." He walked away, with Annabeth close to his side. As they walked through camp, they heard people murmur about what Hera had done. Many people also said that Percy and Annabeth had a rough couple of year coming.

When they arrived, Chiron was talking to Catlin, she was shaking.

"I didn't know she was my mom! I thought I was Aphrodite daughter, maybe Athena," she rambled.

"Percy! Welcome back to camp. We have a lot to discus with Catlin. Would you like to join us?" Chiron asked me. It felt more like a request though.

"Sure, is Annabeth welcome? Or does she have to leave?" I ask him.

"She can stay, if she doesn't interrupted us," Chiron answered us.

We sat down next to Catlin and waited for him to start talking.

"Okay, we now know that Catlin is the daughter of Hera. That has never happened. Hera swore to never had kids with anyone but Zeus. Now that Catlin has been claimed, we should think what it means," he looked at Catlin, and then at Percy and Annabeth.

"Do you think my mom would have claimed me without you guy tricking her?" she asked Percy.

"I'm sorry, I think she would have never claimed you. Zeus is not happy with Hera now, is she had openly claimed you, he probably would have killed you," Percy told her. He sounded sad.

"I'm sorry Catlin, we have to make sure you are safe. We are going to more you to the Hera Cabin. I am afraid that you will be alone," Chiron told her.

"I think Percy can help you, he can help train you. He is the only one you should trust right now. Annabeth and your mother, well lets say, they had a disagreement. She might be easier to push over the edge," Annabeth looked hurt that Chiron had said that about her.

Annabeth got up and left the room. He went to follow but, Catlin took my hand.

"Please don't go. I think the other are scared of me. Will you help me move my stuff?" she looked so helpless. She was a nine year old who had the queen of Olympus for a mom. Not the best way to make a first impression.

"Sure, I'll talk to Annabeth later," Percy smile. _Were did that come from? _He asked himself. Never had he thought about helping anyone before Annabeth. That must have been something to do with her mom being Hera, the goddess of marriage.

They walked over to the Hermes Cabin and took her extra cloths to the Hera Cabin. Percy and Catlin then moved a bed to the cabin, and a chest to put her cloths in. That cabin was cold and seemed have something watching it.

"I should really go see if Annabeth is okay. I hope you find this cabin, nice," Percy walked out of the room.

Annabeth was sitting on the shore of the beach crying. "Hey, ah, are you okay?" I sat down next to her. She looked over at me, and smiled.

"Thanks for finial showing up," she mumbled. "I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

He put his arm around her and smiled. Little did they know, someone was watching them, waiting. This person wanted nothing but to ruin there relation. This person wanted Annabeth to pay for everything she ever done. She had to get rid of her or Percy.


	4. Catlin Crossed the Line

**Me: Percabeth shipper I want to say sorry in advance. I hope you don't hate me after this...**

**Hera's Revenge**

Percy and Annabeth were walking back to the cabin area when they heard it. A loud scream coming from the forest. Never had anything like this happened since they got the Golden Fleece to protect camp.

"Percy, whats going on?" Catlin yelled over the noise. Where had she come from?

"The border should hold," Annabeth told the girl. She couldn't help wondering why, this girl had come from the source of the noise.

"Annabeth? What could be making that sound?" Percy yelled, holding his ears.

"Is it true that we can let monster into camp?" Catlin asked Annabeth.

"Yes, why?" Annabeth realized what this girl was trying to do. "Percy! Grab Catlin! I think she going to let that thing into camp!"

Percy didn't move. He didn't flinch, he wasn't doing anything, he was frozen,

"Annabeth you have two chooses. You can let Percy die, or you can die," the voice said. The voice was a female. The voice wanted her to get angry, to make the wrong decision.

"Show yourself!" Annabeth yelled. Though she already had her decision.

"What do you choose daughter of Athena?" the voice called.

"Let Percy live, feed me to that thing!" she yelled.

"Is that is what you want," a nine year old girl came into view, Catlin. "Then I will grant you the opposite. My mother need to make you pay!" Percy unfroze.

"No! Don't kill him," Percy heard Annabeth sobbing, but couldn't find her.

"Dear girl, call out all you want, all you can do is watch," Catlin laughed as she vanished.

"Annabeth where are you?" he called out

"Percy!" Catlin ran up to him, "i think I saw Annabeth run into the woods. You have to go get her!" she sounded scared.

"Will! Watch Catlin, I have to go find Annabeth." Will ran over and took her hand.

"You okay Percy? You look sick?" just like Will, to play doctor.

"Fine, just watch her," he ran into the woods. Right where the monster sound was coming from.

"I, Catlin Job, give you permission to enter camp," she yelled over everything in camp.

"Catlin, why would you do that?" Will yelled at her. She said nothing she keep her head high and her mouth shut. The monster sound grew louder.

"Everyone stand guard. Nico look for Percy!" Nico had come to camp to enjoy a nice day, now the camp was getting attacked. Nico ran onto the woods to go look for Percy. He new he had to find him before that thing did.

Percy was running through the woods, the monster on his tail. He thought about how much Annabeth and Hera hated each other, and how Catlin had sent him in her. Catlin was Hera's daughter, she could have set a trap for him in the woods. That's when Nico came out of the shadows.

"Percy! Thank goodness I found you, Catlin let the monster in! We have to get you out of here!" he pulled Percy into the shadows and they reappeared inside the Poseidon Cabin. Annabeth was on the floor crying, behind her was a picture, no a video of Percy getting throw into the air and eaten by the monster.

He looked over at Nico, he shrugged. "Thank goodness your okay," Percy yelled as he hugged Annabeth. She screamed and pulled out her dagger. Using it blindly, and stabbed Percy in the chest. Hearing him groan, she turned around.

"Percy! She screamed, she bent over his body and started to cry.

"Annabeth, are.." he winced, "are you okay?" Percy got out. He had one hand in her blond hair and the other on the cut. It was bleeding, bad.

"Nico," she sobbed, "go get Will and every other Apollo camper. Tell Catlin she better hid when your there." Nico nodded and walk out of the cabin. He then shadow traveled to Will.

"No time to explain, get every Apollo camper into the Poseidon Cabin, now!" he screamed and took Will by the hand. Shadow traveling them back into the Poseidon Cabin.


	5. Percy Gets a Special Visit

**Me: You ready for the feelings? I know I wasn't... And I WROTE it!**

**Hera's Revenge**

"Nico, what is the... What happened?" he ran over to Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth was crying over Percy.

She looked up and said, "Help him," she sobbed, "please." She had Percy in her arms, and was holding onto his hair. Keeping him close.

"Annabeth I need you to let go of Percy, I have to talk him to the Big House," Will told Annabeth. He couldn't see what had happened because, Annabeth was holding his shirt.

"You can't move him! It might make it worse," she sobbed into Percy chest. The door swung open, and the Apollo camper came inside the cabin.

"Will, what happened to you? Chiron told us Nico yelled something about the Poseidon Cabin," one of the camper said.

Will was focused on Percy, and the way Annabeth was holding him. "Annabeth can you put Percy on the ground please."

Annabeth did as Will said, Percy groaned. Will went to look at Percy, seeing the blood he backed up. "Annabeth I need you to tell me what happened, now!" Apollo's best healers came over to help Will, help Percy. "Annabeth?"

She told Will everything, breaking down at the part about how she had stabbed Percy. Will just nodded. "Okay, it sounds like you didn't mean to hurt Percy, but Percy might have to go to a real doctor." Annabeth looked away from Percy. Then she ran out of the room, crying.

Outside she saw Catlin. She marched up behind her, she took Catlin by her hair and threw her into the ground. "What did I do?" she asked Annabeth.

"You know what you did, and I am going to kill you for it!" Catlin got up and started to run. Annabeth started to case her, but someone grabbed her. She looked back, it was Rachel.

"Annabeth, leave her. She is not good enough for you," Rachel looked Annabeth right in the eyes.

"She did this to him. To Percy, she made me think he was dead so I would stab him," she sobbed. Rachel hugged her.

"It's going to be alright, I promise," Rachel told her.

"Annabeth! Will needs you, now!" Nico yelled from across the yard. Annabeth ran over to him, and together they ran to the Poseidon Cabin. Percy was laying on his bed, his shirt was off. He was laying on his back with Will, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Will? What is it?" Annabeth asked him. Running over to Percy's side.

"I need you to talk to him, he starting to wake up and I don't need him trying to move," Will had two people from the Ares Cabin holding him down now.

"Okay," she sat down so he could see his face. He had sweat on his face and in his hair. "Let him go," she told the people from the Ares Cabin. They let him go and Percy opened his eyes.

"Annabeth?" he was confused. Wondering what had happened.

"It's me Percy. Don't move," she broke down into tears.

"Annabeth? What's wrong?" his voice sounded normal. No pain in any of his words.

"You're hurt Percy. Badly hurt," she choked on her words.

"Annabeth, I feel fine," he smiled. Will looked down at Percy confused.

"How does it not hurt? It's about a foot deep," Will asked him.

"It doesn't hurt at all," Percy told him. Will shrugged and went back to stitching up the hole. That's when a bright light came from the back of the room. Everybody looked away as the light died down.

"Percy, it might not hurt now, but it will later," said a familiar voice.

"Apollo?" he heard Annabeth whisper.

"Yes dear girl. My, my what a messy injury. Do you mind Will?" he pushed Will away to get a better look. "Easy fix," he murmured to himself. He place his hand on my stomach and whispered a few words. "There, in about an hour you should be fine." Apollo turned around and vanished.

"What just happened?" someone yelled.

"I think the gods don't want Percy to die today," Will snickered. Apollo only came around every once and a while.

"Percy, how do you feel?" asked Annabeth.

"Better," he smiled. About an hour later, Will came in. He told Percy to try and stand. He did easily.

"See, I'm fine," he smiled at Annabeth. He pulled her and kissed her. "By the way, it's okay. I don't blame you," he whispered into her ear. She cried into his shirt.

"Are you really okay?" she whispered into his shirt.

"I'm doing better since your with me," she looked up into his green eyes and smiled.


End file.
